New Crusader
by InglisFiction
Summary: A lone mercenary gets coined into joining Overwatch by a recent heart-broken English-women
1. Chapter 1

A lone wanderer was walking through the countryside in England not really looking for anything in particular just wandering maybe looking for a good fight. As he entered the town that was closest to him he started getting stares but that was normal what with the tan cloak he wore to hide himself and the hood he had on above his head. The man had short black hair and green eyes with a scar running down his left cheek. He soon made it to a pub nearby wear he could probably get a good meal and a room to sleep tonight

. He soon made it inside and then a lot of eyes were on him, he guessed it was just because of the cloak but the giant six ft six sword on his back not hidden too well by the cloak that and the prosthetic right hand but he paid no mind to them and walked towards the barkeep and sat down at the counter. "what can I do for ya friend" the cloaked man snorted but answered "let me get a meal of whatever you got and a room for the night" he answered with cash already on the table. "yes sir" the barkeep nodded as he took the money and soon came back with the cloaked man's meal "so what brings a mercenary like yourself to our quiet town" the cloaked man smirked "how'd you know I was a mercenary" the barkeep smirked himself "not many people come through with a cloak on and a giant sword on their backs son especially an American one" the cloaked giant of a man laughed which seemed to make the whole bar breath a sigh of relief knowing that he atleast wasn't some crazy person coming to decapitate them with his giant sword "alright you got me but right now I'm just wandering around been kinda hard to find work lately" the barkeep stroked his beard "well if your lookin for work i would recommend going into London and looking tons of blokes there looking for mercs" the cloaked man took a bite of his good and took a moment to think "you know what I might just do that" he soon finished his food and got up to go to his room when the barkeep asked him a question "got a name yank" the cloaked figure turned around showing one bright green eye "Sam"


	2. Chapter 2

The lone wanderer we now know as Sam had started onward towards London to see if anything lied there for the young crusader. He hitched a ride on an open cargo train and waited until he arrived in one of London's various trainyards yards he could wander around the city or maybe he could find an actual apartment to stay at for a while, he didn't actually mind London it was a bit different than America but hey he was a wanderer so it didn't really matter where he was just that he needed a break from travelling so much. As he was wandering down the street he noticed a girl slumped down across the alley wall she had short Brown brown hair, orange goggles and yellow tights.

He knew exactly who this was, this was Tracer, the Tracer. From what he knew she was an ace pilot before a malfunction with a jet made her what she is and she was used to help in the London omnic uprising known then as Cadet Oxton besides Reinhardt whom he based himself off of she was his favorite when he was a teen but that had stopped when he learned she went for the same team so with that he stopped thinking or going through the delusional hope he could be with her. He was about to approach her see why she was sitting there crying when he heard gunshots and saw a gang of idiots terrorizing some of the omnics around, even at this point there were still idiots like this terrorizing these bots. So at this point she jumped up from the gun shots and saw him a giant standing over her, her eyes went wide when he lowered his hand down and said these words "well Cadet I could really use a partner right now" she was stunned but soon grabbed his hand as he pulled her up and turned towards the wannabe gangsters "this should be easy" he said as he ran towards them and pulled out the massive blade from his back and hit one of them with the face of the sword "no sense in killing the idiots funner to just beat em around" he also doubted the Brit would like it too much as she was just getting into the battle and it didn't take her too long as he saw her appear right next to one of the goons and knock him out "so this is her power" he thought stunned that he was seeing it but he shouldn't have let his guard down as he felt a sting in his arm, he just sighed and looked towards the idiot who would dare do that and ran at him blocking shots with the massive slab of iron that was his sword blocking bullets with it until knocking him out as well. He then turned toward the others and grinned a vicious grin and came after the other and at this point they knew they were screwed so they turned around and started running "ha figures you idiots would start running" he yelled with a snarl and running after them but tracer blinked in front and stopped them with a smirk "now where do ya think your going" and the goons just stopped and dropped their especially when they heard sirens in the distance.

At this point Sam knew his work was done, no sense in staying for the cops to ask him questions and oh he had never had to deal with British police before but knew they asked a lot of questions and he hated being questioned. So he hoisted the humongous sword over his shoulder and put it in the chain he used to keep it on his back made sure he was fully cloaked and went down the same alleyway he found the Brit in and went down just wanting to find an apartment or something he could stay for a while, or at least thats what he would have done if a certain brunette wouldn't have blinked right in front of him almost making him fall into her. "So" she started looking him up and down "gonna tell your name partner" he just raised an eyebrow under his hood "what are you talking about" wondering what she was talking about "well you know it's not everyday some giant bloke with a giant sword comes out of nowhere and asks you to be his partner and you clearly know me" she finished "so gonna tell me ya name" Sam just stared for a sec "god is she always like this" but he was wondering about something "how about you tell me why you were crying there first" after that she looked uncomfortable and sad again "my girlfriend emily left me" after that his eyes went wide "who the hell would leave you it had to have been for some stupid reason" he blurted out he just couldn't see no reason but that he was also unaware the tracer teacher was blushing a bit underneath her goggles "well she said it was cause she was tired of living with someone who was never there but she moved out immediately so I guess it's cause she also found someone better" she wasn't prepared for the giant iron hand to gently come down on her head and gently rub flinched a little but soon felt what he was really doing and smiled until she looked up and the smile and the eyes took her breath away along with the German accent that he put on was just wow "don't worry too much about it, I can guarantee you'll find a better girl soon enough Ms. Oxton" he finished "my name is Lena" she whispered "well then Ms. Lena may we meet again" he said with a bow as he tried to get around her but she kept stepping in front of him "uh miss" he tried "names Lena love jus Lena" he sighed "okay I'll follow you lets just get out of here" she seemed happy by that and grabbed his hand "right luv let's get out a here".

And so the now chipper Brit lead him away and to a nearby park "you know I still didn't get your name or who you are" she spoke looking up at him with her hands on her hips which made him sigh "my names Samuel Polak I'm American born but I'm a crusader so I know just as much about Germany and I'm 23, is that enough" tracer just nodded "so where ya off to now partner" she asked and Sam twitched "why do you keep calling me that it was a one time thing" which made Lena pout which he found cute "Oh come on we worked good together didn't we" Sam thought for a sec "yeah I guess" but was interrupted by her "great then come on" she grabbed his hand and started pulling him along somewhere "where you taking me" he asked and she said "to my place I'm sure you haven't had a good place to sleep in awhile" and yes that was true Sam hadn't had a good mattress to sleep or a good shower in awhile so he decided what the hell why not

A/N So this is the new chapter and yeah it's longer uh read it I guess.


End file.
